The Internet of Things (IoT) connects many types of devices over a network. The devices (or “things”) in the IoT can be a location tag, a connected thermostat, a monitoring camera, a sensor device, or anything that communicates data over an Internet connection. Devices in the IoT usually have a way to connect to the Internet to report data to other devices and request/receive information from other devices. Devices may connect to the Internet in many ways, such as through a fixed Wi-Fi connection, a Bluetooth connection, a direct wireless network connection (e.g., 3G, 4G or 5G standards), or a proprietary connection to a wireless networks.